Conventional transmit/receive modules have separate controls for switching circuitry, receive amplifier circuitry, and transmit amplifier circuitry. A risk of oscillation exists if transitions of a low noise amplifier enable/disable signal and a power amplifier enable/disable signal are not timed correctly. In some situations, the oscillation could be destructive. Furthermore, the multiple separate control lines increase a size of the dice within the transmit/receive module and consume more external circuitry.
It would be desirable to implement a single signal transmit/receive module amplifier switching control.